Manic the Hedgehog
Manic the Hedgehog is a green anthropomorphic hedgehog from Sonic Underground. He is the brother of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonia the Hedgehog, as well the son of Queen Aleena. Manic plays the drums in the triplets' band. Manic is reveal to be a skilled thief, but he tries his best not to steal in front of his siblings. Background Manic's character is a pickpocket, placing him in the lowest role of growing up for the siblings: Sonic lived in an average home, while Sonia lived like a princess. When their mother was forced to separate them, his basket was stolen and brought to the thief Ferrell, who raised Manic to be a thief. Personality Manic is the "laid back" sibling, and sometimes speaks slang. He has a sort of "valley boy" accent. Though raised to be a thief, he is good-natured and has a distinct sense of moral standards, refusing to steal from any just as or more unfortunate than him. Manic also has a good sense of humor, and like Sonic, he's also a bit of a thrill seeker. He can get jealous of his sibling's special abilities; putting himself or others in danger by attempting to prove himself or doing things on his own. While Manic gets defensive when his old background is criticized, he grew up without ever feeling he had a real home until he met his siblings. Appearance Manic's spikes are shaggier than Sonic's and Sonia's. He wears a red vest, black spiked wristbands and an orange fanny-pack, which he seems to fit anything and everything in, from his drumsticks to his lock picks and to whatever he steals. His left ear is pierced with two small gold loop earrings. Abilities Manic possesses neither his brother's speed nor his sister's strength, thus making him the only member of the Sonic Underground with no superpowers on his own. What he lacks in physical strength though, his thieving skills and mastery with computers and machines is greatly needed. Manic seems to be the only one of the three that can pick locks, get away with stealing, fix auto machinery, and hack into computers. Like his siblings, Manic is an accomplished musician, as he is a drummer in Sonic Underground. He can twirl his sticks with his left hand (and in later episodes, with his right hand), twirl both sticks in his right hand (shown twice), and throw them in the air and catch them as some drummers do. His sticks are small and quite flexible. Like his siblings, Manic possesses a medallion resembling a drum kit that doubles as a weapon. However, when used properly, his drum set can control the earth, creating seismic activity under Manic's direction, and fire lasers like those of his siblings. His cymbals can even reflect laser fire. According to the Oracle, his drums are the most powerful weapon of the three. He rides on a hoverboard, which also acts like a surfboard. Sonic Underground Quotes Relationships 'Queen Aleena' 'Ferrell' 'Sonic the Hedgehog' 'Sonia the Hedgehog' 'Knuckles the Echidna' 'Bartleby' 'Sleet' 'Dingo' Knownable Relatives *'Queen Aleena' (Mother) *'Ferrell' (Foster Father) *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (Brother) *'Sonia the Hedgehog' (Sister) Trivia Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Megumi Ogata *'English' : Jaleel White Gallery Beginnings_016.jpg|Baby Manic with Baby Sonic Beginnings_036.jpg|Baby Manic meets Ferrell Beginnings 038.jpg|Young Manic Beginnings 189.jpg|15 year old Manic with Ferrel Beginnings_222.jpg|Manic with Sonia